posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cellular regeneration
Cellular regeneration is an ability commonly found among post-humans since it forms the basis of many other powers such as immortality and molecular regeneration. At the very low end of this ability post-humans can heal up to 2 times faster than the healthiest human or non enhanced counterpart. wounds to fatal points in or on the body like the throat , brain and heart can still be devastating since this level of regeneration only enhances the natural healing abilities of people slightly. The 2nd level would be regenerating from wounds that could cause large wounds such as knife stabs and slashes to the arms , legs or chest. What might have taken months to heal with multiple stitches can now be condensed into only a couple of weeks or even days. The 3rd level lets you regenerate fingers and toes as well as teeth. The 4th level is regeneration of the arms and legs it also provides the post-human with ability to survive rapid blood loss and mildly severe burns , the nerves and tendons will reconnect themselves in microseconds or less. The 5th level allows for lifespans of thousands of years with no signs of aging as well as regeneration of organs such as the lungs and heart , not to mention the head although the brain might be a be a bit damaged immediately afterwards. Drugs or toxins will have practically no effect on the post-human at this stage resulting in the ability to never get drunk , most illnesses and diseases will be irrelevant to the post-human at this stage since their immune system prevents them from getting sick. Healing may become so powerful at this stage that the blood of a post-human could be used to heal others. By the time the 6th level is achieved the post-human is close to true biological immortality with wounds such as decapitation healing at super fast rates , the brain cells and nerves will regenerate just as quickly with the personality of the individual still intact as well as everything that made them who they are. The post-human will forever be in their optimum health and physical prime since aging has practically ceased. The next few levels will go past the world of cells and into the world of molecules , atoms and even spirits. The 7th level allows for the post-human to regenerate completely from just one cell or molecule allowing for practical immortality , the only way of killing a post-human at this stage is to remove their consciousness from their body or temporarily erase them from existence. The 8th level allows for the post-human to regenerate even if their soul and bodied are destroyed , by this stage nothing could harm them due to the fact that they heal so quickly. The 9th level allows you to regenerate from absolutely nothing not even a mere memory of the post-human would be required to bring them back at this stage. The 10th level allows the post-human to regenerate even if their existence is completely erased and the reality they are in collapses. The ultimate form of regeneration is regeneration from being erased from existence and non-existence including simulation absolute infinity beings with this amount of power can survive anything. Category:Supernatural powers and abilities